


Fun times for Halloween-fest!

by ahoymultiships



Series: Teen Wolf one-shots [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk!Derek, M/M, Multi, dressing up, fun times, halloween!Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack dresses up for Halloween. Written as a prompt for tardisandwings on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun times for Halloween-fest!

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt for Stiles as Red Riding Hood. I used it very loosely, sorry tardisandwings!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters!

“Halloween! Isn’t that the time where all the creatures come to life and haunt us? No…wait…we already have that with you lot!”

Erica frowned at Stiles as she asked, “Is this because we all can dress up as werewolves for Halloween but you can’t? Because I did get you all the fake fur and claws!”

Stiles said, “No! I’m just worried. Deaton isn’t in town, what if a new creature does enter Beacon Hills and try to kill us all! Maybe you shouldn’t show your werewolf side in case they kill you and I have to look by the side as they experiment on you and then grill me for all your secrets. The CIA and the Government will come and make it all hush-hush and then I won’t have anyone to talk to because all of you would be dead and then…mpphmph..Derek!”

Derek looked utterly shameless as he continued to make out with Stiles in front of his whole pack. After about two minutes of awkward silence and Erica starting to film them kissing, Derek finally took his lips off of Stiles’ and stated, “If you want, we won’t dress up as werewolves. Is that fine with you?”

Stiles laughed. “Yes, perfectly fine! And I have the perfect thing for you!”

The pack started talking about their own costumes, stopping when Derek shouted, “Not that! Please, not that!”

Scott looked traumatized as he said, “I hope Derek isn’t coming in a sex slave costume. We have to go to a lot of houses and people know I’m friends with him.”

Allison shouted, even though Derek could hear her whispering, “We’re also going to get dressed. Meet you in the living room in about thirty minutes.” Their makeup was all done, so they just needed to get into their costumes and do their hair.

About thirty minutes later, Scott walked into the living room. He, Boyd and Isaac were wearing their lacrosse uniforms with zombie makeup on their face and mussed up hair. They were practicing their “Brains, we want brains” chant when the girls started walking down.

Scott and Isaac immediately shut up as Allison walked down the stairs. She had declared that she was going as a princess, but this, this was much hotter. She was wearing a Naughty Nurse uniform and had a dress that cut off mid-thigh.

The only reason they stopped drooling was Lydia walking behind Allison, wearing a princess dress. She said, “You’re welcome, boys. And don’t I look good?”

Stiles bowed down to her, walking into the room, as he said, “Maybe you should have dressed up as a Goddess! You look fabulous!”

A growl came from the room he and Derek shared and Stiles shouted, “Don’t get jealous, Grumpy! Just come out already!”

Erica came out in a teacher’s outfit. She had the naughty teacher cliché down to an art, with the naughty nails, the short skirt, and the hair in a bun held by a pen. The hair, that was coming out into waves as Boyd walked up to her and kissed her hard. It took all the boys and threatening from Lydia for him to get off of him.

Everyone then looked questioningly at Stiles, who had his red hoodie on and was wearing tight red pants. He exclaimed, “I’m Red Riding Hood! Isn’t that awesome? It’s also ironic, well for us, seeing how you all are werewolves. And speaking of werewolves, Alpha, oh Alpha, come out already!”

They all could hear Derek’s grumbling as he walked out of the room and everyone started laughing. Derek was covered in glitter and was wearing only black pants, his hair styled in a way everyone recognized.

“You’re Edward Cullen!”

He just looked down sadly as everyone continued to laugh. Isaac then asked, “What was the bet?”

Stiles snorted. “He dared me to eat meat, the way he liked it, with a little blood on it. Little did he know that’s how my Dad cooked it when I was ten years old. My dad didn’t know better, and that’s when I started learning how to cook. So, this is his punishment.”

Lydia then said, “Okay, laughing aside, let’s go now. Our costumes need an audience.”

!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~

They hadn’t gone trick-or-treating, but there was a party at Jackson’s place and he had invited all of them, even though Derek was the one who had invited Stiles. The werewolves couldn’t get drunk, but the music was addicting, and as they started dancing, Stiles was worried they might just have sex in Jackson’s living room.

He was then distracted by Derek mouthing at Stiles’ neck. Stiles laughed a bit as he bared his neck a little more.

“My little vampire-wolf, what’s with you? Did you get drunk even though you can’t?”

“Nope, I’m just hot for you.”

Stiles was definitely confused by Derek being so open. Isaac spoke as he danced with Scott and Allison next to him, “Strong whisky with loud music gets him high!”

Stiles nodded understandingly and asked, “Is it okay if I get him back to my house? I don’t want him ‘hulking out’.”

Scott gave him a hi-five and continued dancing. Stiles held Derek on, trying not to let him rip off his hoodie, as they walked out Jackson’s house.

As soon as they walked out, Stiles wished they hadn’t. There were police cars outside and his Dad was in the car right in front of the entrance. He had told his Dad about Derek but not the fact that they were going to a party, one that had loud music and drinks.

His Dad got out of the car and walked up to Stiles. Stiles immediately said, “Last time you caught me outside the entrance of a place that had such loud music, I told you I was gay. See how times have changed.”

The Sheriff didn’t look happy as he said, “Do I have to arrest either of you? Are you drunk?”

Stiles said, “No, he’s just tired because he came here directly after his workout at the gym.”

The Sheriff asked, “Where he got bathed in a shower of glitter?” His frown twitched, as if hiding a smile.

Derek frowned immediately. Stiles’ Dad then looked at Stiles and said, “You drop him at his house, you put him to sleep, you drive back home. No funny business, okay? I’ll call the house phone in an hour.”

Stiles pleaded, “Make it two hours, pleeeease?”

John Stilinski nodded and walked inside the house to break the party.

Stiles immediately left with Derek, knowing he had time for a quickie before he drove home.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Let me know!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)


End file.
